I Need a Medic
by SpiderWing
Summary: Confined to a small and uncomfortable cot in the middle of an ally battle camp, Kakashi becomes a little restless. What better way to shake his restlessness than with a hot little medic named Iruka.
1. Chapter 1

I've spent a total of two weeks in this camp. Nothing to do but lay on this damned uncomfortable cot made out of what seems to be little more than plastic and plywood. The tent that I'm under is made of some sort of canvas and sure, it does it's part by keeping out the rain, but barely. Water seeps in through the seams at the top of the tent, occasionally dripping onto my bare stomach. Sure, I should be laying underneath my blankets instead of on top of them, but hell, they itch. I hate wool and not even sixty degree weather and a little rain is going to force me under the itchy hell that is my blankets. The floor consists of dirt and the door, well, it's a flap. All in all, my living quarters are a dull and lifeless prison to which I have been subjected to for two weeks now. Nothing about my scenery brings an ounce of cheer or well-being to my mood except….

He's a medic. He used to do a lot of field work but it completely shot his nerves. He's very jittery now, but he performs his tasks with the utmost care and precision. Iruka is his name. Sweet, tentative Iruka. He cares for me every single day and in the past two weeks, I've grown quite a fondness for him. His face, with that distinguishing scar over his nose, blurs my vision at times and that soft, gentle voice lulls me to sleep on stormy nights. Iruka has become the essence of goodness in a war torn world to me. His radiance sends me sky high and his laugh warms my flesh on even the coldest of days. I think I'm in love.

"On top of everything, you are going to catch the flu, Kakashi." Is what I hear, spoken in that soft, lulling voice just as I am starting to doze. I open my one good eye. The other is bandaged closed with a thick piece of square gauze. That's what I get for trying to infiltrate an enemy base on my own, I suppose.

"I hate these blankets, Iruka. Their drafty and itchy. You would think that I would be provided with something more comfortable after laying my ass on the line for my country." I say rather absently. Part of my mind is distracted by the curve of Iruka's hips, which I can barely make out underneath his baggy camouflage pants and tucked in white t-shirt.

Iruka, who had been bent over his medical supply box, turns to me and smiles smartly. I'm not too sure which I like better; Iruka's backside or his smart-ass smile. Both of them make my heart beat ten times faster, so it's hard to differentiate between which I enjoy more just yet.

"As I recall hearing, a certain soldier named Kakashi went completely against protocol and almost had himself killed and the location of his troop given away. Perhaps the itchy blankets are a form of punishment." Iruka says, that smart-ass smile still on his lips. I love it.

"Yeah well, then the punishment's working. I'd rather catch the flu than spend even a second under this blanket." I retort, because I know what Iruka's reaction will be. After only two weeks, I already know how to push the man's buttons.

Iruka's smile slips from his lips and it's replaced by a frown. He looks at me disapprovingly and it strikes me as almost motherly. He has an oddly feminine charm about him; a genuinely caring soul that anyone would be crazy not to adore.

"Kakashi, get under that blanket. I will not have you getting sick." Iruka says sternly. I find him all the more adorable for his tone. I'm never one to get bossed around, but with Iruka, I almost feel like I want to listen to him. Almost.

"How about you lay on top of me, Iruka? It'll be much warmer and far more satisfying." I say, unable to hide my smirk. Oh, I just couldn't help myself. If Iruka doesn't want to get hit on, he shouldn't be so damn cute, right?

Iruka looks at me silently for a moment, his eyes blank and adorably dumb. In a matter of seconds, his peachy cheeks turn a rose-pink and he slaps his hand lightly against my bicep. I want to grab his wrist and pull him close, but I stop myself.

"Stop that." He says as he carefully avoids my eye.

He leans over me and begins to silently replace the bandage over my right eye. I remain motionless on my cot because now I can smell Iruka. There's something earthy about the way that he smells. It's the scent that every man acquires when he's out in the war, whether it's gun-work or medic-work. But there's more to Iruka. There's a certain sweetness to his aroma, interlaced with that musky earthiness. Sweat and candy. Oh god, I want a taste. Iruka's arm is inches away from my mouth and I want to reach out and suck on that tempting flesh. Just one lick, to see if he tastes as delicious as he smells…

Iruka pulls away and I quickly run my tongue across my lips, to cover for the fact that I had actually been reaching out to lick him. He looks down at me with those chocolate brown eyes and lets out a soft sigh. His breath barely grazes my lips and I feel my senses slip for a second. God, I need to get laid.

"Alright. Don't use the blanket. But if you catch anything, I refuse to be the one to take care of you." Iruka says. I know what he's hoping. He's hoping that his threat will force me underneath my blanket. I want to listen to him, but I just don't believe that I've rattled his cage quite enough yet.

"You'll take care of me. Want to know why?" I ask confidently.

He looks at me skeptically and stands upright, hands resting on his hips. "Why?"

I smirk and raise the eyebrow above my good eye. "Because secretly, deep down, you really like me."

Iruka stares at me for the moment of a heartbeat, and then his cheeks turn that soft rose-pink again. He frowns and turns from me, reaching down to close up his medic box. I take the advantage to stare at his perfectly shaped ass for a second. He then stands upright, medical box in hand, and glances back at me.

"You're something else, you know that Kakashi?" He says, his voice soft with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know." I reply, perhaps a bit arrogantly.

Iruka walks out of the tent without another word. I stare after him, gazing at the flap of the tent that I'm confined to. For a moment, I day dream of Iruka sliding back into the tent and striding toward me. I can still smell sweat and candy in the air and it only turns the day dream into a more vivid picture. He climbs on top of me, straddling my body on top of this small cot. His lips lock onto mine and it's good, so good. I drink him down like a sweet strawberry wine that I've been deprived of for years. His hips buck down and the pressure of his groin against mine grows heavier. Heat builds up between us. There's so much hot, aching-

Cold water droplets splash down against my bare stomach. I blink, breaking the hypnosis that I had put myself under and sigh as I absently spread the cool liquid over my abs. I'm suddenly quite hot. I smile softly and close my eyes, only to remember the way Iruka had looked when I had accused him of liking me. The man's cute when he's in denial. I want to continue to make him blush, in several different ways. Yes, I'm definitely in love.

-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Naruto.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

"Don't you have a special girl back home?" he asks me in a carefully neutral voice. He avoids eye contact and noticeably busies himself with tending to my right eye which had stopped bleeding.

It has now been a month and a half since my confinement to this small and unappealing tent. I'm not supposed to leave my cot, but I have done so on several occasions and the consequences of these outings have not been promising. Contrary to what I had believed before venturing out of my tent, walking without the use of both of my eyes proves to be eternally difficult. Depth perception and all of that bullshit. Guess I'm going to have to get used to it though. After all, I'm going to be blind in my right eye for the rest of my life. How's that for serving your country and getting shit on a stick in return?

Then again, I would have traded the sight of my right eye a long time ago for the heavenly touch of Iruka's hands. Have I mentioned how soft they are? I sound obsessed, don't I?

"A special girl? You mean my mom?" I chuckle as I work to gain eye contact with him once more. Those sweet brown eyes seem to warm the depths of my soul.

He remains silent for a moment as he renews the gauze over my right eye. The scar that runs down from the middle of my eyebrow to the jut of my cheekbone has healed completely by now, but my right eye is still sensitive and prone to infection. I'm not complaining though. This injury is the only thing that draws Iruka so deliciously close to me. Everyday he tends to my eye, leaning close enough for me to reach out and taste his flesh, and everyday the temptation becomes harder to resist. I'm fairly certain that I can't hold out any longer. If this man does even one more thing to provoke my desire for him, I'll be forced to pounce on him mercilessly and satisfy the urges that have been pooling in the inner workings of my being since the moment I laid eyes on him. I know, it seems a bit much, but God do I want this man.

"Kakashi, don't go being smart again. You know exactly what I mean. You have to have someone back home." he says softly and I can tell that he's rather upset about his own assumption of my availability. He doesn't fool me. I've noticed the way he smiles at my little comments and brushes his fingers against my cheek. Oh yes, I've noticed and I'm willing to bet that Iruka's denial is slowly breaking under the weight of my charismatic charm. He needs to give into the fact that he wants me just as I want him, and if he requires a little push to come to this realization then I will gladly give it to him.

"The only one I want to have is right here in front of me." I reply coolly. Honestly, I'm done playing games and making quirky innuendos. I've been doing that ever since I decided on my infatuation for this man and I think it's about time that I did a little more.

Iruka sighs softly and starts to draw away from me. "Kakashi, quit it already. I don-"

I cut him off by grabbing his wrist and yanking him back down, this time on top of me. The blessed press of his body against mine immediately causes my temperature to rise. That's a very good thing, considering that I still refuse to use my blankets. I take in the look of shock on Iruka's face for only a second, before kissing him deeply. I press my hand to the back of Iruka's head, in fear of him pulling away, because I never want this moment to end. I've kissed a lot of lips in my time, but none that immediately sparked such a response of wanton lust in me. They are so much softer than I had ever imagined. It's like running my lips against a freshly fallen petal from a full, red-velvet rose.

Oh god and he's kissing me back. I feel the soft pressure of his lips sliding against mine. They're slightly parted and practically begging to be abused. Within seconds, my tongue finds it's way across the plump expanse of his bottom lip and then into the warm sanctuary of his mouth. That's it, I'm gone. I can no longer be held responsible for my actions. He tastes so sweet, so hot. If lust had a taste, it would be Iruka. The very feel of my tongue in his mouth; his tongue pressing tentatively against my own, is enough to satisfy any hunger that I've ever had. I would never starve, had I this kiss to feed off of. I'll never thirst again. I'll never want for anything. Because this is all I need.

But certainly, it is not all that I want. This kiss fuels the fire in my loins that had been kindling for so long. I press our lips together more insistently; my tongue strives to map out the entire outlay of Iruka's intoxicating mouth. Maybe I'm too eager. I want him so much, I can't help but to be persistent.

Whatever the cause, Iruka pulls away from me, to my utter disdain. I try to grasp for him, to pull him closer, but he's quick to scramble off of me. He stares down at me with wide, surprised eyes, those gentle fingers pressed to his lips.

"Iruka….you know I've been hinting at it. Don't look so surprised." I say roughly, because I can still taste him on my lips; on my tongue, and the lust for him is practically dripping from every pore in my body.

He doesn't say anything. He simply stares at me for a moment longer, before quickly shaking his head and turning to flee from the tent. I'm left here on the cot, all by myself, with lust pumping through my body. My desire-heated flesh is slowly cooling under the chilly night air inside my tent and I'm gradually coming to grips with the fact that Iruka had actually run from the tent after the kiss. He'd practically run for his life.

I frown deeply to myself and glance up at the ceiling of the tent, tracing the seam across the top absently with my gaze. Had I judged him incorrectly? Was Iruka really not interested in me? But…how could I deny that kiss? He had clearly been kissing me as well. He couldn't just have been caught up in the moment, right? Because if that's the case…I'm not too sure what I should do. I've already established that I love this guy. I want him. If he doesn't want me back…what do I do?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter  
That's what I get for writing a whole chapter in one night  
Obviously it's not a good thing


	3. Chapter 3

I do not take credit for the characters, they are not mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

He is a reckless man, this I knew from the very beginning. How did I know? Well, for starters, he stormed an enemy camp on his own, against orders and protocol. As a result, he is now permanently blind in his right eye. What's more, the damage to his eyes doesn't even seem to phase him. It is as though the man considers this nothing but a minor inconvenience, if that! Has he taken into account all of the possible consequences? His depth perception will be forever nonexistent. He will most likely be forced from the military because of this and shipped back home, where he will have to endure complications due to his sight. Not only will his license more than likely be revoked, but finding a job is hard enough these days without a handicap weighing you down. Kakashi doesn't seem bothered in the slightest! In fact, instead of worrying about his future, he tends to simply joke and tease.

His jokes are another reason I find him completely thoughtless. I mean, the things that come out of his mouth sometimes, well they just, they aren't appropriate. He may think himself cute with his quick remarks and witty quips, but he isn't. Really, it's very annoying and quite the opposite of cute.

Honestly, where does he think those crude remarks are going to get him? Into my pants? No. I have never been an extremely prudish man, but I do not sleep with another after only a few weeks of knowing them. Besides, he's a man. I have never before slept with another man and do not aim to start with _him. _

We are in the midst of a war, for god's sake! How is Kakashi able to think of sex at a time like this? His lack of decency just infuriates me! Never have I treated a soldier so- so thick headed! He treats this entire ordeal as though it were a joke, regardless of the fact that I try to remind him day after day that he is a victim of war; a patient who is laying on a cot in the middle of a battle camp. It's quite seriously and he doesn't seem to understand this. I can't stand him. His attitude, his words, the way he looks at me and the plain and simple arrogance. I could have wished for him to heal sooner and simply leave the camp for good. In fact, that is exactly what I wish.

So, you can imagine my surprise when my feelings completely contradict my thoughts.

He kisses me. I know, I should have seen it coming. After all, I peg Kakashi as a relentlessly obnoxious man who's arrogance assures that he thinks he can have anything that he wants. So why am I surprised that he kisses me? Alright…so I'm not surprised. Actually, I'm shocked at my own reaction.

He brutishly pulls me against him and forces his lips on mine. How dare he! Who does he take me for anyway?! Some sort of cheap lay? I'm sure that this is the sort of sexual partner he is used to! I am nothing like that! I should just push him away, slap him in the face, and then possibly knee him in the groin for good measure! I should!…But-

You would be astonished at how soft his lips are. You would think that they are as rough and crude as the words that come out of his mouth, but they are quite the opposite. The way he kisses me, it is unlike any kiss I have ever received from a woman before. So dominant, almost possessive. It is breathtaking. It is wondrous. It is…intoxicating.

I just can't help myself. I kiss him back. How can I not? I'm practically melting. As if that wasn't enough, he's slipped his tongue into my mouth! I know I should be outraged, but oh god, it feels so good. His tongue is so warm, so insistent. I don't have a choice but to give in and frankly I don't want to stop him anymore. I'm drowning in the feel of him; drowning in how he is making me feel.

His scent takes over my senses almost completely. How can any person manage to smell so delicious and comforting? He smells of sweet summer rain, crisp and refreshing, as though I could simply drink him down and never go thirsty again. Underneath that is a slightly musky scent, like wet earth just freshly turned in a well flowered garden. He smells so wonderful. He _is_ wonderful. How did I not see it before? This man is amazing. He's-

Oh god, what am I doing?! I'm falling right into his arms, like a hormone-ridden school girl! This is Kakashi! The irrational, reckless man that grates on my every nerve with his insistence on treating every little thing like a joke! He's annoying and illogical and has no respect for consequences! I can't be someone like that, let alone kiss them this passionately!

I push myself away from Kakashi, to some dismay I notice. How could I have simply given in?! I can't even seem to move for a moment in complete and utter shock at my own actions. He reaches for me and that is when I find the strength to move and bolt out of the tent as fast as I can. Part of me wants to run back to him and kiss him again, because yes, he is an excellent kisser, that much is apparent. This thought is what keeps me running away though. I can't like that annoying idiot. It's just not rational.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys. I just thought I might give you some insight as to what Iruka is thinking at this moment.  
Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Not boring you guys yet? Good!  
On to Chapter Four!

I lay no claim to Naruto

* * *

Chapter Four

Iruka is an extremely skilled medic and, consequently, he is in high demand for his talents. At a battlefield campground, where wounded soldiers are in abundance and medical know-how seems in short supply, Iruka would certainly prove a very busy man. Yeah, I know that. I know that he's gifted. His nimble, steady fingers work strenuously to patch up injuries with flawless method. He's incredibly dedicated to his task and leaves not one of his patients without treatment. So, why is it that I haven't seen a lick of Iruka since our magical and questionably unfortunate incident? I mean, he kind of struck me as the sort of guy to talk things through, not run away and go into hiding. I admit it was my fault. I pretty much forced the kiss on Iruka. But, he _did _kiss me back. That wasn't some sort of strange delusion induced by the pain in my right eye. That had been real. At the very least, I think I deserve some sort of explanation as to why he returned the kiss so sweetly, before running out of the tent like a bat out of Hell. It's kind of insulting, don't you think? As though he started kissing me back out of pure habit before realizing just who he was kissing and just how disgusting he thought it was.

Ouch.

I have had plenty of time to think about this. After all, I'm stuck in a tiny, bland little tent with nothing to occupy myself except for my thoughts; that and the act of counting raindrops almost religiously as they splat down against my stomach. I'm up to three-hundred and twenty, and it's only been about three days since 'The Kiss'. Does it ever stop raining? I glance up at the small slit in the very top of the tent, where loose and feeble seams hold the two sides of the tent together. A small wooden pole runs just parallel to this seam, and of course, it never did anything to stop the rain. It just barely holds the tent up from falling on top of me. I don't think I would be caught complaining if it did though. Maybe then Iruka would finally show his face around here.

I sigh and close the one properly working eye I have left. It's almost exhausting to look at things with this shit-poor, hell shot sense of sight. I almost find myself mourning for the loss of my right eye, as I so frequently attempt to do, but I quickly shove my remorse aside. I'll rarely dwell on the past if I can do nothing to alter my present state, and I can't. My right eye will forever be useless.

In the case of Iruka, I'll allow myself to dwell. After all, there are plenty of things that I could do to change my present circumstances with him, if he would only take the time to show up at my tent and talk to me. So, I'll think about what I did wrong, which is pretty much everything I've assumed by now. I'll think about his reaction and how I should interpret it, hopefully without having my self-esteem plummet to the ground. I'll think about it, mulling over the same thoughts I've had for the past three days over and over again, until the repetition simply bores me and puts me to sleep…

I'm subtly roused out of my uncomfortable and dreamless nap. At first, my dazed mind recognizes nothing but a few wispy sounds; cloth lightly rubbing against cloth. It's nothing alarming, considering that the slightest of breezes will whip the flap of my tent back and forth, creating the most irritating cloth-rubbing sound I've ever had the displeasure of hearing. During the night, when the sky is as moonless and dark as it is now, the wind seems particularly persistent in pissing me off. I try my best to ignore it though and fall back into my light doze, when I recognize a particularly uncommon sound; footsteps inside of my tent. The recognition of this sound instantly kick starts my adrenaline and defense trigger. I haven't been laying here in boredom and heartbreak for weeks, only to be knifed down by enemy infiltration.

I open my left eye and see nothing but pure, undisturbed darkness. The footsteps have stopped, but I remain motionless on the cot and keep my breathing slow and natural. If an enemy is standing in my tent, the last thing I want him to know is that I'm awake. That'll only draw more attention to me and bring about my death more swiftly, leaving me with little to no chance of escape. Slowly, the darkness seems to fade a bit, outlining the tent and the few things inside it by way of black silhouettes. A man-shaped silhouette catches my eye immediately and the tension in my body strains. He's standing in front of the entrance to my tent, just enough to barely constitute being 'inside'. His figure seems strangely relaxed to me for someone who's sneaking into an enemy camp to cause chaos. In fact, I glance down the length of the man's body and can't make out the shadow of any sort of weapon in his hands, which are hanging loosely down his sides.

"Well, has anyone told you? There'll be a helicopter tomorrow and you're among the few who will be headed home. "

I utter a long sigh of relief at the sound of Iruka's voice. I relax against the cot and feel like I'm practically melting at the tremendous amount of tension that leaves my body.

"Jesus, Iruka…"

"You'll be leaving tomorrow, Kakashi. You know, going home." Iruka says, probably unaware of how close he'd gotten to me jumping from the cot and wringing his neck.

"…So, you finally come to see me and that's all you have to say? Well gee, don't I just feel special." I reply with a frown. I sigh and glance up at the ceiling, which I can't really see through the dark, but it's better than looking at Iruka right that second. Why'd he have to go and tell me something like that?

I hear Iruka match my sigh and shift a little, perhaps uncomfortably. "Well, alright…Let's talk about this. It was a kiss-"

"A very good kiss." I interrupt, a bit smugly. Honestly though, I'm entitled to it after the way Iruka stepped on my self-esteem and spat at it.

"Yes. It was good, okay?" Iruka says in exasperation, at which I can't help but smile a little. "But, it was also kind of reckless, don't you think? I mean, like I said, you're going home tomorrow..and I'll, well I'll be here still…"

"Hey, I'll send you a letter every week. I'll even drown it in some flowery perfume and leave a bright red kiss mark by my signature." I mused, because honestly, can I ever carry a serious conversation?

Iruka sighs and smacks a hand against the front of his face. "You're impossible." He says. There's a moment of silence, and then he's suddenly there beside me, leaning over the cot. "You're an idiot, but for some odd reason, that bit of information neglects to affect my rationale…or lack there of." He says. I should be offended, but I hear tenderness in his tone that I've never heard before. Is he showing me affection? My heart flutters.

"..And what's your lack of rationale telling you?" I ask slowly, unsurely, because I'm not yet certain that this conversation is headed toward my benefit.

There was a short moment of silence and then I could feel Iruka's breath ghost against my lips as he spoke. "It says that you'll be good for me." He whispers, and I can tell it's with a hint of disbelief. I don't very much care though.

His lips press against mine just seconds after he says this, and my mind becomes nothing more than a blank slate. I raise my hand to cup the back of his head; to hold him there firmly and assert myself further into the kiss, but he pulls away before I can manage this.

He hovers above me for a moment, his breath still whispering against my now moist lips. He's so damn enchanting right now with his face a mask of shadows. I can't see him clearly, but I'm drowning in his scent and the general presence of him. It's like being caught in a gentle summer rain. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd peg this man for someone with magical ability.

He stands upright and I feel his soft, gentle hands caress my cheek with something akin to affection.

"Bye, Kakashi. Take care of yourself." He says in a quiet voice.

"Ah, shit…" Is all I have time to mutter, before he up and leaves, the tent flapping noisily as if to mock me. He stare after him for what seems like a long time, frowning deeply at the tent flap, which slowly sways to a stop. You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter Four

Do I sense a little lovin' from Iruka?  
Probably.

Anywho, thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I appreciate them as always.

Hope to have Chapter Five up sooner than later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It's been five months since that mess with Iruka. My right eye has scarred by now and I wear a patch over it almost constantly. I've learned to live with this shit-poor sight, and despite my disability, I'm glad to announce that my reaction time and reflexes are as good as the day I graduated from the military academy. So, aside from my eye, I'm in peek physical condition and strong as an ox. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I'm heartbroken. That's right, five months later and I'm still wallowing in my own self pity and wishing that things had gone seriously different. I mean, god! What could I have possibly done to blow it? And with such an amazing man! Hell, I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but I would call myself a definite catch. If not a catch….then an expensive lobster dinner for sure. Either way, I'm worth…something!

There you have it. I've been driving myself crazy for the past five months over Iruka. I haven't so much as looked at another man. I work as a volunteer fireman and my nights either consist of sitting at the fire station, alone, or sitting in my apartment, alone. There's a pattern there, if you've failed to notice. I just can't get Iruka out of my head. It seems to get worse and worse every day. The worst part about all of this? I don't know where he lives. I don't know his last name. I have no way of tracking him down. In other words, the man that I may possibly be irreversibly in love with is the same man that I may never see again.

* * *

If this was the only chapter I was submitting, how mad would you be? ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey, Kakashi, get your ass over to 7th and Cherrygrove."

I get this call from the fire Chief, whose voice has the consistency of gravel and mud. He's a relatively short guy with a belly that's about triple the size of his B-cup man-boobs. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy, but how did he ever become fire Chief with that physique?

"Why?" I ask, barely glancing up from the small nap I had been taking. There's a small round wooden table in the middle of the break room and my feet are propped up on the surface of it. I'm leaning back in a metal fold-out chair, my arms crossed against my chest, and I'm quite comfortable. Some would have looked at me and claimed me lazy. I'm not lazy though. I just like to greet life at my own pace, which just so happens to be a nice, slow pace. People just don't understand my way of doing things because they don't know how to stop and smell the roses from time to time.

"Because it's not a fire. It's a damn cat stuck in a damn tree. Don't ask me how this shit happens outside of movies and 2cent paperback novels, but it does; and considering that you're the only volunteer on duty this shift, you're going out."

"…A cat? Are you serious? Don't you think that I can be put to a little better use?"

"Well….the bathrooms need some attention…"

"7th and Cherrygrove, you say?"

"Yup. Tall oak tree. Can't miss it."

"On it."

I say as I thump my feet onto the floor and get up from my chair, so that it falls onto its four legs with a metallic clatter. I'll be damned if I'm cleaning any toilets. I guess getting a cat out of a tree would the lesser of evils.

I'm going on foot because, of course, I can't drive. You lose an eye and suddenly you're unfit to drive, go figure. 7th Street is only a few blocks from here though, and I'm already walking down Cherrygrove, so at least it isn't too much of an ordeal.

I round the corner to 7th street and, sure enough, there's a huge oak tree. Well, actually, there are about five large oaks, all growing out of different front yards. I check the first oak; no cat. The second tree also appears cat-less. I'm just about to cross the street to the third large tree, when I spot a certain someone standing underneath said tree.

My heart jumps up into my throat and my body undergoes a full-scale paralysis. That doesn't last long. Soon enough, my body jerks back into motion and I quickly dash to hide behind the large oak tree that I had deemed cat-less seconds ago. Why am I so frightened? Because Iruka had almost seen me! Iruka! The man that I thought I would never see again! I saw him! Just now!

Okay, so I shouldn't actually be frightened. This is what I had dreamed about for months on end. I know where Iruka is. He's beautiful as ever and he's standing underneath a tall oak tree, in civilian clothing, trying to coax a cat out of the branches. God he's cute. And he's standing right there! Honestly, I'm not frightened. I'm panicking. I mean, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms. I'm not sure what kind of terms we parted on, now that I mention it. I mean, we weren't angry at each other. And Iruka, well, he seemed a little solemn. But, jesus, that could mean anything!

I poke my head out from around the tree to peer across the street. To my fortune, Iruka didn't spot me. He's busily standing on tip-toes, reaching his arms up into the tree branches, in hopes of grabbing his cat, which I can see won't happen. The cat's a prissy little thing and inches away every time Iruka's hands close in. Plus, Iruka's too short. It's all too cute.

I take a deep breath to steady the heavy thudding of my heart, which seems to be trying to pound its way out of my chest. Once I calm myself enough to hear over the steady rhythm of my racing heart, I slowly step out from behind the oak tree. I've wanted to see Iruka for a long, long time. I'm not going to blow it now just because I have some confidence issues, or whatever. Either way, I won't know what could happen unless I try, right? Well, here it goes. I'll either get another chance with Iruka, or wind up even more heartbroken than before. At the very least, I'll get closure. I nonchalantly walk across the street, trying to look less desperate and excited than I really am. I make it across the street and onto the sidewalk when Iruka looks up and his eyes meet mine.

* * *

Don't you just love cliffhangers? ^_^

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What are you doing here?" is the first thing that Iruka says to me.

Yeah, alright. I wasn't expecting him to roll out the welcome mat and come running into my arms. No, I wasn't expecting it, but damn, I sure as hell was hoping for it. To even further crush my dreams on this warm summer's day, Iruka's eyes aren't full of adoration or the slightest hint of affection. He's simply surprised. As a matter of fact, did I sense a tone of suspicion in his voice? Oh great, he thinks I'm a stalker, right?

"What am I doing here?" I ask, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I repeat his question simply because I'm at a loss as to an answer. My head is swimming with the premonition of rejection as I stand on the sidewalk awkwardly, avoiding Iruka's eyes now. My hands are stuffed into the front pockets of my jeans in an effort to appear relaxed and unaffected by Iruka's very presence. This is hard, as I am _very _affected by his presence. He's even more tempting in his civilian attire. Blue jeans, the color of a bright and clear summer sky; a black t-shirt that's now only partially tucked in because of Iruka's stretching attempts to attain his cat. His short brown hair is no longer done up in that high ponytail. It sways freely down both sides of his face, parted in the middle. This softens his features and makes him look even more gentle and feminine than before. God, my heart needs to start beating again, or I'll wind up dead on the sidewalk.

"That's what I asked." He says in what I recognize as a lighter tone. His surprise was wearing off and I could hear traces of affection in his voice. It could be my imagination, though. Lord knows I'm being way too hopeful right now.

"I'm getting your cat, naturally." I reply, as I un-cement myself from the sidewalk and approach the large oak tree with the cat in it. The cat, a white Persian with puffy cotton-ball cheeks and formidable looking claws, glares at me from its perch on one of the higher branches. It seems to practically narrow its dark blue eyes at me, as if to warn me that any attempt at capturing it would be futile. We would see about that.

"Oh? You're a fireman?"

I refrain from looking back at Iruka and instead focus on the task at hand. That cat is about to learn the meaning of "Oh shit, here comes Kakashi…".

"Yeah. I became one just after the military thought I was unfit to do anything but wallow in self-pity and spend pension money." I reply with a mixture of bitterness and amusement as I begin scaling the thick trunk of the oak tree. I grab at the closest branch to the ground with both of my hands. I still work out quite regularly, so it was easy enough to hoist myself up onto the thick branch like a gymnast performing tricks on one of those thin, white horizontal poles. I settle myself carefully down on the branch, my feet dangling toward the ground, so that I'm essentially using the branch as some sort of leg-less wooden bench. My left hand presses against the trunk of the tree to steady myself as I reach my right hand out toward the cat.

I start muttering those idiotic and nonsensical sounds that people only seem to make when faced with a cute animal or baby. "Here kitty, cute kitty. Come on. Come to Kakashi. Come on…"

"That won't work."

I stop and glance down at Iruka, who's standing just beneath the branch that I'm sitting on. He's got his arms crossed over his chest and, behold, that smartass smile I love so much graces his lips. Should I jump out of this tree right now and tackle Iruka to the ground with lust-induced passion? No, probably not. But I want to. "Oh yeah? Then what will?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be standing here, waiting for you to figure it out." He replies smugly.

Alright, now I really, really want to tackle him. I return my attention to the cat, which seems to have inched even further back at the advances of my out-stretched hand. The hair on the back of its head is even puffier than it was before I attempted to lure it with sweet words and nonsense noises.

Also, I think the cat looks more hateful now. I can't be one-hundred percent sure about this, but it's like the thing is trying to eat my soul with the power of its ridiculously angry glare. Can cats even glare like that? I didn't know they had the ability to narrow their eyes in such a manner. Either this cat was some sort of magical beast from Hell, or a human in disguise. Either way, I can already tell that it wishes death upon me, or possibly a severe leg injury of some sort. I don't feel so very safe in this tree anymore.

Despite the aura of hate that I can feel radiating off of this cat, I will myself to keep going. After all, I'm not going to make myself look like a complete sissy in front of Iruka. It is just a cat. So, I urge myself forward, and grab the base of the branch that this cat perches on. I suppose what happens next can only be considered as a consequence of my actions, but I still think this cat originated in Hell.

I quickly shake the branch, forcing it to swing from side to side and the cat along with it. The next sound I hear is the angry screech of the hell cat and Iruka's startled cry as the cat jumps directly for my face. Its front claws embed themselves into the back of my scalp while its back legs force their claws into the flesh of my chest just below my collarbone. I've been stabbed in the eye, and yet that is nothing compared to the sharp, needle-like pain of cat claws in my flesh. It feels like pins made out of fire that are being forced into my skin. At this moment, I became irreversibly certain that the cat is not of this world.

My scream of pain is muffled by the mouthful of white, fluffy fur that surrounds my face as the cat clings to my head. In a moment of terror, I forget where I am and just how dangerous it is to lose my balance. Thusly, I flail and scramble my hands against the cat's soft body, in hopes or prying it off of my head. I lose my balance and fall backwards, with nothing solid behind me to keep me from slipping off of the branch. This is when I remember that I'm in a goddamn tree. The cat, probably satisfied with the chain of events that it has unfolded, let's go of my head and daintily pounces into its master's arms. Meanwhile, I fall a good few feet through the air and land on my back, with the not-so-soft-grass as a cushion.

The thud that emits upon impact seems to reverberate painfully throughout my entire body. My body goes stiff for a second and feels like nothing more than a plank of wood. My breath leaves me in a rush and I lay there, wondering if I'll be able to fill my lungs back up. The only good thing to come of this is that seconds later, Iruka's face blots out the sun, which had been shining harshly against my eyes through the top of the tree that I lay underneath. His expression is drawn with worry, though I take notice of the fact that he's still holding that stupid cat underneath one arm and the cat isn't putting up so much as a fight.

"Oh my god, Kakashi, are you okay?" Iruka asks urgently, his free hand hovering over my chest, probably afraid to touch me in case I broke something or was experiencing pain.

"You're a doctor. You tell me." I answer with a light air in my tone. My back is starting to throb with dull pain and I can breathe deeply without any severe discomfort.

Iruka frowns and his expression of worry falls from his face a little too quickly. "You're fine." He says, not seeming amused in the least.

He stands up, now holding his cat in both of his arms, cradling it like a small child against his chest. God, how I'd kill to be in those arms. I slowly ease myself into a sitting position, groaning when the tight muscles in my back stretch and send decidedly less dull prongs of pain down my spine. Iruka looks down at me and that sweet expression of worry returns. He sighs softly and motions with a jerk of his head toward his house.

"Come inside, and I'll have a look at you."

I raise an eyebrow at this and catch Iruka's gaze. His surface expression reflects worry for my condition, but underneath that is something more. It's like a secret promise of something sweet after you've just taken a batch of particularly bitter medicine. Iruka breaks eye contact with me then and turns to walk up the small stone pathway to his front door. My back urges me to stay put as stiff pain jolts along my sore muscles, but I can't deny that promise in Iruka's eyes. Hell, this is my one chance to get the man that I had been dreaming of for months. I'm not about to give that up just because of a little back pain. I'm Kakashi, damn it.

This may be the last chapter. I'm not sure yet. Smut or no smut?


	8. Chapter 8

This will be the last chapter!  
Thank you for all of the support and the reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story.

As a side note: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or anything remotely associated with them. Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

It's nice and cool in the living room, as opposed to the scorching summer heat outside. This is only the first room that I've seen of Iruka's home, yet it undoubtedly reflects his personality. The room is conventional and tidy, but incredibly inviting. I lie on his soft cream-colored suede couch and take a deep breath. The fabric of the couch smells of vanilla and roses. There are pictures of Iruka and what I presume to be his family on the mantle of the fireplace. What looks like a new white candle burns on the oak coffee table, which stands between the couch that I'm laying on and the fireplace. The carpet is white and noticeably stainless. The walls are cream-colored and trimmed with some sort of dark wood. White lace curtains dance gently in a warm breeze which finds its way inside through a small open window. Everything about the room makes me think of purity, which in turn makes me think of Iruka, who is like a sweet angel sent from heaven.

I turn my head in against the soft swell of the back of the couch, breathing deeply of that wonderful vanilla-rose scent, when Iruka walks into the room. He sits down on the edge of the couch, seating himself cautiously as not to bump his hip into my leg. Perhaps he's being careful of my condition, but I don't think that's it. He's avoiding too much physical contact. I assume that he's trying not to appear flirtatious, but I could be wrong.

A tube of –something is in his hand, but he sets it down on the coffee table. It must be muscle relaxant or something like that.

"Can you turn onto your stomach?" Iruka asks in the most professional manner I've ever heard him speak. Wow – He's really trying not to lead me on.

"Sure thing." I reply, avoiding any perverted remark I could have made in a show of grand maturity that I've never displayed before. I should get a medal for this or something.

I turn over onto my stomach and can't help but notice that Iruka's hell-cat is sitting by Iruka's feet, hunched in on itself, white fur standing on end, and its face drawn in one of those mean grumpy-old-grandpa expressions. I really don't like that cat.

As I turn, the muscles in my back pull tightly, as though they're no longer made of tendons but of concrete reinforced with steel. Luckily though, there's no real pain and I don't lose my vision. That's always a good sign. Once I'm settled on my stomach with my head nestled into the velvety throw pillow Iruka had given me earlier, I feel his fingers tentatively grasp the hem of my shirt and slowly pull it up. Once again, I notice that he's avoiding skin contact. He pulls my shirt up to my shoulder blades and settles it there. I can't help but to notice again that he pauses for a considerable amount of time before finally sliding his cool, smooth fingertips along the flesh of my back. First, his feather-soft touch traces up my spine slowly; sending shivers down that certain part of my anatomy and quivers up another part of it. I'll let you take a guess as to what that other part of my anatomy is.

"Does this hurt?" he asks, sliding his fingers along my flesh further, up to my shoulder blades and then tracing back down to the waistband of my jeans, where his touch lingers.

"No. It feels good." I reply truthfully, my voice slow and soft. I'm hoping that it'll keep Iruka from stopping. Iruka pauses, his fingers still lingering against the small of my back, brushing against my flesh as though he wasn't doing it intentionally.

Next thing I know, Iruka's rose-petal lips are pressing a kiss between my shoulder blades. I can't help but gasp at this unexpected action. He slides his hands against the sides of my back, using his palms as well as his fingers now, and the trail of their touch leaves fire burning in my lower abdomen. His lips press down my spine, each kiss more insistent and desperate than the last. It's enough to drive me crazy. Apparently I haven't been the only one thinking about this.

A hot, wet swipe of Iruka's tongue graces the small of my back and I lose it. I turn onto my back and grasp Iruka by his upper arms, only to pull him up on top of me and kiss him heatedly on the lips. I'm met with no resistance. In fact, if anything, Iruka presses into me hard enough to force my mouth wide open. His tongue delves into my mouth in what can only be described as a mixture of want and hot-iron need. My hormones spike and I suddenly feel like a lust-driven seventeen year old again. My mind turns to mush and all I can think about is having Iruka in every single way possible. I hardly register the jealous growl from Iruka's hell-cat at the foot of the couch. In fact, I forget all about the stupid cat.

In a rush of desire, as Iruka's tongue fills my entire mouth as though he plans to eat me from the lips down, I push forward, wanting the man underneath me at all costs. At the angle we were in, I wind up pushing Iruka up onto the surface of the coffee table, only about a foot away from the burning white candle. Neither of us cares very much. The temperature of my body only rises as his hot breath huffs against my lips, and his fingers intertwine themselves with my hair. My body presses against Iruka's heavily, because that's what he wants. His hands are pushing at the back of my head, forcing me into a deep, almost violently passionate kiss. He bucks his hips up a bit in order to wrap his legs around my own hips and our groins rub together. It's now painfully obvious that we're both incredibly hungry for each other. At this point, I'm completely lost in Iruka. The taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of his body underneath mine, writhing with desire and arching lightly in response to the slow thrusting sway of my own body on top of his. I now know what Heaven must feel like.

That's when I hear the undeniably furious shriek and then hiss of a certain malicious hell-cat. I'm ready and willing to ignore this, since Iruka doesn't seem to be paying it any mind, but what follows is the sound of something solid and non-organic thudding against the floor. I can't ignore this, because I have a good idea of what it might be. I pull away from our kiss, which Iruka desperately tries to pull me back into, and I'm compelled to let him. Instead, I notice that the candle which had once been sitting on the coffee table was now on the floor – burning the carpet.

"Shit!" I utter in slight panic, before swiftly tumbling over the coffee table and picking the candle up from the floor. I stand up to awkwardly stomp out the small fire that had begun on the carpet. I do this awkwardly because the front of my pants are pitched as high as a circus tent. When the fire is safely out, I look up only to see Iruka still lying against the coffee table. He's on his stomach now and watching with a look of slight panic. Of course, the fire's out now, so when his eyes meet mine, he's already starting to smile and – is that a chuckle?

"Oh? So you think this is funny? Your house could have burned down!" I say in exasperation. How is this in any way a matter of hilarity?

"Oh hush! It was only a small fire, and you got it in time after all. Admittedly, I will have to replace the carpet – But watching you stomp around with 'that' in your pants was worth it." Iruka says, motioning with a wave of his hand to the front of my pants, which aren't quite as tight on me anymore, but still a little snug.

I try not to smile, because I don't find this funny in the least, but I wind up smiling despite myself. I've never seen this side of Iruka before. He's pretty cute when he's giggling away with his cheeks still flushed from arousal. I huff and set the candle back down on the coffee table, though I've made sure that this time it's not lit.

"Oh yeah? See if I ever save you from a fire again." I say teasingly, though I can't help the smile that remains on my lips.

I can see that Iruka knows I'm teasing, and a devilish little light brightens his expression. He gets to his feet, at which point I notice that the hell-cat seems to be nowhere in sight. Sure, the sneaky little culprit flees the crime scene. I tell you, it's not of this world. Iruka beckons to me with a curl of his dainty index finger.

"Come on." He says, that teasingly tempting smile still playing on his lips.

"Come on – Where?" I ask uncertainly, though I have a good idea where and I start to follow Iruka in anticipation.

"My bedroom. After all, I have to repay you for saving my life." He says as he looks back at me over his shoulder and winks. Lord have mercy on my soul, he's a demon as well as an angel. I've officially hit the jackpot. If I wasn't completely set in reality and sure of my place in time and space, I would have believed anyone if they tried to assure me that I was still laying on that little cardboard cot, under a tapering and flimsy tent. That I'm just delusional from fever, due to a severe injury afflicting my right eye. That I'm fantasizing of a medic that I've only met once. I'm conjuring up the most desirable image I can while fever ravages my mind and takes its toll on my body.

Of course, I'm completely set in reality. The only fever that I feel is the one I have for Iruka.

* * *

So, that's it for the story. If anyone has any suggestions as to another fandom they would like me to attempt, I would be delighted to take on the challenge.

Until then, Ciao


End file.
